


Splendidly Sinful (aka Devious Diesel Boinks A Jimmy)

by bitemyshinyredtender



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, look what you've done, shoutout to my fellow discord gremlins, this is diesel/james, yeah you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitemyshinyredtender/pseuds/bitemyshinyredtender
Summary: Honestly there's not much to it, James and Diesel sneak off at a party and fuuuuuuuck





	Splendidly Sinful (aka Devious Diesel Boinks A Jimmy)

**Author's Note:**

> This started as pure crack but?? I started to actually put effort into this??? Anyway here it is, go nuts.

“Are you serious? Here? _Now?_ ” Diesel cried out as James pulled him into the bedroom. The music was muffled by the door that Diesel was currently shoved up against.

James held Diesel by the collar of his leather jacket. “Listen,” he purred, “I’m a fast guy. I don’t have the patience to decide who’s place we’ll head back to, who’s going to drive, all that shit. And I don’t think you have the patience either.” James’ eyes flickered down to Diesel’s lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked.

Diesel sneered, “S-stop staring at me like that!”

James smirked, taking a fistful of Diesel’s gelled hair and angling his head back, “I wasn’t the one flirting on the dance floor.”

Diesel growled and pulled James down into a furious kiss. He hated how James was taller than him. Even if it was only a few inches, it made Diesel self conscious. He was almost on his tiptoes to avoid having to pull James down any further.

James melted into the kiss. The hand that wasn’t tangled in Diesel’s hair pulled Diesel closer by the waist. When they pulled back, Diesel’s cheeks had a light blush. James smiled smugly, “My, don’t you look cute when you blush.”

“Don’t get all _sentimental_ on me,” Diesel snickered, “I don’t ‘make love’, I fuck. I don’t want to feel my legs after you’re done with me.”

James pulled Diesel over toward the bed and shoved him down roughly. He quickly climbed on top of Diesel, shucking his shirt off in the process. He resumed their earlier kiss, wrangling Diesel’s jacket and shirt off as well.

Without breaking the kiss, James ran his hands across the expanse of Diesel’s chest. He was lean, almost bony. James suddenly became even more self conscious of his own body.

Diesel was in awe of the soft curves of James’ body, it wasn’t as lanky as he had imagined. So unlike his own. Diesel was envious. He gasped softly when James broke the kiss to trail down Diesel’s jawline and neck, ending with a sharp bite. “What the fuck, James?!”

James snickered, “You’ll look good with a hickey.” He gently sucked on the newly formed bruise, causing Diesel to let out a strangled moan. The sound sent a flourish of arousal straight to James’ dick. He kept sucking the same spot, hoping Diesel would make a sound like that again.

Diesel bit his lip, he had no clue his neck was so sensitive. He hoped James wouldn’t laugh at him for reacting the way he did. But as much as he tried to conceal it, the way James continued to tease his neck was getting Diesel _extremely_ turned on. Small sounds of pleasure bubbled up in Diesel’s throat, and it was getting increasingly difficult to keep quiet.

James moved back up to kiss Diesel’s lips but paused when they were mere centimeters apart, “I want to hear you.” Then James dove in, swiping his tongue across Diesel’s lower lip.

Diesel’s legs parted slightly, inviting James in, who took the opportunity to lower his hips so their clothed erections met. Diesel broke the kiss to take in a ragged breath, exhaling with a filthy moan.

James was in heaven. He rolled his hips into Diesel’s, prying more sounds from the flustered man. James’ eyes were locked onto Diesel’s face: his eyes had fluttered closed, dark lashes on full display, lips parted. James never thought Diesel could look so… erotic.

In a flash, James had taken off both of their remaining articles of clothing. He brought their hips together again, but without the fabric barrier the sensation was much more intense. “Holy shit,” James gasped.

Diesel wrapped his arms around James’ frame. “F-fuck,” he cried.

James saw stars as he ground their erections together. He felt a rush of heat course through his body as Diesel’s legs intertwined with his and he brought their bodies closer together.

“Y-you’re going to make me cum if you keep doing that…” Diesel panted.

James smirked, then sat up. He climbed off the bed and yanked Diesel closer so his ass just barely hung off the edge of the bed. “Wait just a second,” James said, “I need to find something we can use as lube.”

Diesel sneered, “Or you could try looking for, you know, actual lube?”

“If you’re going to be a pain in the ass, then I’m going to be a pain in _your_ ass.”

Diesel went silent.

After about a minute of searching, James found a small bottle of massage oil. He poured some out onto his hand as he walked back over to the bed. “So, have you ever done this before?”

“Psht,” Diesel scoffed, “of course I’ve done this before! What, do you think I’m some loser who can’t get any?”

James stared at him, one brow raised in suspicion.

“...fine. No, I haven’t done this before.”

“No kidding?” James was surprised, Diesel seemed to know what he was doing. He was pretty confident, for a virgin. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, you could’ve fooled me.”

Diesel’s face somehow went redder than it already was. “Really?”

“Really. Now,” James finished coating his cock in the oil, “since you’re a virgin, I’ll be extra careful not to hurt y-”

“Don’t you fucking dare. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can, no mercy. I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow. Scratch that, I don’t want to be able to walk the rest of the night.”

James didn’t have to be told twice. In one swift motion he buried himself balls deep inside Diesel, who let out a strangled cry of pleasure. James paused for a moment to let Diesel adjust, despite his previous requests. Soon, James began thrusting his hips at a decent pace.

Diesel’s eyes practically rolled back into his head as James started fucking him. The full feeling in his ass coupled with the sensation of James’ gripping his hips tight were driving Diesel crazy. He let out a sharp cry with each of James’ thrusts.

James slowed his pace, “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“N-no, it actually feels- ah, fuck- it feels good,” Diesel moaned, “fuck me harder.”

“With pleasure,” James smirked. Now thrusting twice as fast as before, James could feel a tight heat building in his lower abdomen. _’Huh, that didn’t take long…’_ he thought. But with Diesel’s legs wrapped around him accompanied by those _delicious noises_ he was making, it was hard for James to keep it together. However, he was determined to make Diesel cum first. Call him a considerate lover, or maybe just competitive. “God, you sound amazing…” James grunted, “You’ve never been fucked like this before, have you?”

Unable to formulate words, Diesel breathlessly shook his head.

James snickered, “That’s what I thought. Tomorrow you’re going to come crawling back to me, _begging_ to be fucked like this again.” Seeing Diesel’s face turn even redder than before made James laugh, “You like this, don’t you? Hearing me say dirty things to you, this gets you off, doesn’t it?”

Diesel swallowed thickly. “Uh huh,” he whined.

James grinned, he was going to have some fun with this… “Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you.”

Diesel blinked, unsure if James was serious. However, when James asked again with a rough tug of Diesel’s hair, he was quick to respond. “Really badly,” he shouted, “I want to feel it for the rest of the week, I want you to fuck me like a bitch. God, I need it so bad, _fuck_...”

“Now, beg for daddy.”

“Not on your life, pal.”

“Oookay, ‘daddy’ is off the list…” James mumbled, “But you’ve still got some dirty little kinks, don’t you Diesel? You like the thought of being unable to sit down without thinking of my cock destroying your ass. You want to leave this party with a limp, don’t you? You’re a regular cock slut, aren’t you? Just can’t get enough of me using you like a rag doll.”

“Fuck, don’t stop…”

“What’s that?” Smirking, James slowed his hips.

Diesel griped James’ biceps, _hard_. “I said don’t stop, dumbass!” Diesel snarled.

James gave a downright evil chuckled, “I’m not letting you finish until you say ‘please’.” He leaned in and began giving Diesel more hickies to accompany the first, his hips getting steadily slower and slower.

“James, so help me, if you don’t _please_ fuck me senseless, I’m going to rip you a new asshole. If I’m not cumming in the next five minutes then you aren’t either!”

Slightly terrified, but also turned on, James bit his lip. “Damn,” he huffed, “looks like I have some work to do, huh?” Before Diesel could make a snarky remark, James quickly flipped him over, pushing him up on all fours.

“Wait, what are you- _fuck!_ ” Diesel shouted as James shoved himself back in. “Oh fuck, _fuuuck_ , god yes, just like that, hmm...” Diesel bit his lip in ecstasy. He knew he’d be feeling this in the morning, and he _loved it_.

James didn’t bother to hold back at this point. He kept humping as he felt his orgasm overtake him, taking in the feeling of Diesel beneath him. “S-shit, fuck,” James hissed as he spilled himself inside Diesel. He reached down and took Diesel’s leaking cock in his hand, feeling guilty for having ignored it until now.

Almost immediately, Diesel felt himself coming undone as well. He cried out as he came into James’ hand.

James took a minute to catch his breath and bask in the afterglow before slipping out of Diesel, feeling a twinge of satisfaction when he saw a small trail of cum leak out of his ass.

As soon as they each came down from their highs, they collapsed onto the bed, Diesel on his stomach and James on his back beside him. Neither of them said a word. They lay there panting for what seemed like hours, until James broke the silence. “You, uh…” he cleared his throat, “you were good.”

Diesel turned his head away from James, “S-so were you…”

“Do you think that we could-...” James paused, “Could we do this again sometime?”

Diesel pushed himself up to rest on his elbows. “What happened to _me_ being the one begging you to fuck me again?”

James scoffed, “Hey, I said you’d be doing that tomorrow, there’s still time.”

Diesel chuckled, rolling over to lay on his back, his shoulder barely touching James’, “Well, I’d be down to fuck again in the future. Not sure I’ll be begging you tomorrow, but I’ll definitely give you a call if the idea strikes me.”

James has never witnessed a smoother and sexier way to ask someone for their number.


End file.
